Mileage Shop
Mileage Shop is the fourth Item Shop available in CrossFire, replace the Point Mall. It uses MP as currency. Descriptions This shop can be considered a lower-tier of Capsule Shop as it offers rare, premium items both permanently and temporary. Unlike with Cash Point, GP or FP, MPs will reset if players don't login all days (rounded down to 12000, players owning less than this amount will be unaffected), meaning players will have to do their best to obtain needed fund to buy what they want from this shop. Since MPs can be obtained for free by completing Missions, Fever System and Attendance System reward, this is a fair trade-off for those who can't afford to open capsules but can farm. Temp items available for renting have a cooldown period, meaning after buying it once, players will have to wait until the cooldown expire in order to buy it again. This is likely done to avoid free item farming, which could affect sales on Item Shop. Permanent items will be refreshed every once in a while, but this is strictly depending on each publisher's desire. Mileage Improvement CF China, Vietnam, Brazil, North America and Philippines gathered a new update towards gaining MP by logging in. Instead of having to login 28 days to receive all daily login MP points, the first 6 days will get most of the MP points, then every weekend. It also features an Ideal Item tab in the MP Shop, which will display items based on the user's current and previous season Mileage Points. In CF Brazil, all items (Including permanent and temporary items) change once every two months. Each month, they offer 7 permanent weapons, aswell as two characters and a Grenade every four months. Current Permanent items available (Available until September 1st, 2018) * Sar-21 Green Salamander (26000 MP) * DSR-1-Red Taping (26000 MP) * Remington 870-Knife (16000 MP) * Raging Bull (11000 MP) * Sterling-Silver Tape (26000 MP) * Brick (8000 MP) * Plasma Knife (26000 MP) * Candy Grenade (6000 MP) * SPOP-Elite (13000 MP) * SWAT-Elite (10000 MP) * Arch Elite (13000 MP) Discontinued Items: *M4A1-S Poeny *BC-Axe Ares *AWM-Stripes *KSG-15-Blue Silver Dragon *Anaconda-Red Dragon *M60-Ultimate Red Silversmith *AWM-Tiger *Xuan Yuan Sword *Desert Eagle-Tiger *AN94-Arnuvo, *Brass Knuckles *Snowflake Grenade *M37 Stakeout Hellfire *Vektor SS77 Hexagon Availability *'CF China' *'CF Vietnam' *'CF Philippines' *'CF West' *'CF Indonesia' *'CF Español' *'CF Brazil' *'CF Russia' *'CF Korea' Trivia *Based on initial release content, it can be safe to assume that some cash merchandises (Bulletproof Helmet, Mutation Spike, ZM Ammo Belt...) are offered here as a chance to burn off low amount of MPs, should players fail to reach the needed amount to buy permanent item. This is also a good option for casual players who don't want to invest too much in items but are willing to farm MPs - they can basically be fully equipped for free and save money to open capsules or buy VVIP weapons instead. *There was a bug in CFPH where the exact duration/cooldown of the items is not shown correctly. Instead of 3 or 7 days, the remaining time shown in the shop is 65531 or so days. It has been fixed a month after the Mileage Shop's introduction. *CF China, CF Indonesia, CF Español & CF Europe are the versions offering temporary VVIP weapons in the MP Shop. **This is also the first time in CF that VVIP weapons are able to be tested in the shooting range. Gallery Mp1.jpg Mp2.jpg Mp3.jpg Mp4.jpg Mp5.jpg Mp6.jpg Mp7.jpg MPShop english.png|Mileage Shop CF WE Category:CrossFire Category:System